


The Holiday Punch

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Setting: Takes place after Giles returns in season 7Prompt: Strange BrewDisclaimer: Just playing in Joss' sandbox.





	The Holiday Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Takes place after Giles returns in season 7  
> Prompt: Strange Brew  
> Disclaimer: Just playing in Joss' sandbox.

“Erm, Buffy?” Giles interrupted tentatively as she spoke with the new potentials. “I, uh, don’t mean to alarm you, but there’s a… strange brew… fogging up the buffet table,” he informed her as he pointed to the pale green concoction in the crystal punch bowl. “You did tell Anya this was a _Christmas_ party, yes?”

 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “You’ve lived in the good ol’ USA for how long and have never had lime sherbet punch?”

 

She ladled him a cup of the green potion and he recoiled in horror, shaking his head.

 

“I’ll, uh, pass on the swamp water.”


End file.
